vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-5829204-20131215183658
Where do you guys want to see the show go from here ? Should the series remain on a 'safe' path and go ahead with not changing anything ? Or do you want them to fully retool the concept ? Here's what I'd go for: in the season 5 finale some super vampire is defeated, Wes' life is saved by Elena and he grows comfortable with the thought of science having its limits. Jeremy is attacked by a vampire with black eyes but is saved by a military looking guy that offers him 'a place he belongs to'. At home he tells Elena and Bonnie that he's joining the Navy and he ships off. Stefan effectively leaves town to let Elena and Damon be 'happy'. Caroline and Tyler decide to leave town, up in a plane in the sky they suddenly hear a loud peeping noise and the plane crashes on some island. That's the last scene of season 5. We open season 6 2 years later.Everybody thinks Tyler and Caroline died on the plane that got lost, Damon tries to reach Stefan who has broken contact a few months ago. He, Bonnie and Elena are worried, so worried in fact that they get Wes to help them track Stefans last call. As they find the location they retrace his steps, in the end of episode 1 we get a flashback of Stefan being attacked by black eyed vampires, overpowered and loaded on a ship. In episode 2 we see Stefan chained up and trying to find his way out of his cell but some black eyes vampires take him to a room, chain him up and have him listen to the beeping noise. To 'open his mind to some things'. In the end of the episode we have Stefan break free but be overpowered by Caroline who seems to have been turned around mentally. He's locked up in a more severe cell where he encounters Tyler. In episode 3 we flash back to Tyler and Caroline post plane crash, they're the only survivors due to them being supernatural. As they run they're attacked by some military looking mercs, they flee the scene but stumble upon a group of dark eyes vampires. The vampires and mercs embark in a fight leaving only one dark eyed vampire as a survivor. He overpowers the two and takes them to his camp. There they're indoctrinated but due to being a hybrid Tyler can't be broken but Caroline is. In present day Elena and Damon have located Stefans phone and the island. Alongside with Enzo, Bonnie and Wes they leave Mystic Falls behind (for good this time, we won't see this town again for a long time) and search for Stefan. In the final scene of the episode the vampires camp is attacked by the military guys, Stefans and Tylers cell is broken up and they're captured by a soldier, the soldier takes off his mask and look who we have here: Jeremy. In episode 4 we get the full picture via Jeremys flashbacks: the military guys belong to a religious order that decends of a tribe that locked up a creature best described as a devilish demon up in the caves beneath the island. The force is so strong tough that it managed to break free some of its soldiers, the shadows. These shadows corrupted some vampires. One night 2 years ago the force inside the caves grew strong enough to make Carolines and Tyler plane crash so it could corrupt Tyler, who it thought to be a good asset in its fight. The mercs don't trust either Stefan or Tyler tough but invite them to join their fight. Tyler joins under the promise that they would save Caroine. Meanwhile the others arrive on the island and are met by Caroline. In the following episode Caroline decieves the team into thinking that they would fight against vampire hunters that have the ultimate weapon to destroy their enitre race and even gets Damon turned around (episode 5-9). Damon fights with himself to tell Elena not to trust them but he is constantly overpowered by a second version of himself (in his head). Elena finds Jeremy and we get flashbacks to his training. Enzo and Wes are hunted by a shadow trough the island where they run right into the arms of Stefan and Damon who just discovered that the mercs don't even plan on keeping the thing in the caves but plan to break it free themselves but harvest its power. So in the end only MFG tries to keep the devilish creature inside. By episode 12 the caves are opened and the island turns into literal hell, meanwhile Jer and Enzo fight for survival on the other side of the island, Bonnie tries to heal Caroline, Stefan has to fight Damon and Elena tries to get a wounded Tyler to safety. The creature indentifies itself as Azazel, 'the answer to all their questions'. Azazel plans to bring peace to the world by forcing people to follow his rules via mindcontrol and it turns out he was the originator of all magic who promised to give powers to the enslaved as well as the father of Esther (for a possible TO crossover). The season ends with them explorin the islands core and finding the 'heart' of Azazel on the inside. Stefan, Damon and Elena are confronted with a young girl that hands Elena an arrowhead that she, and only she, has to ram into Azazels heart. But killing him would destroy all magic and make every planted spell locked for all eternity. In the season finale Elena jumps to her death destroying the heart and killing magic for good (minus NOLA magic wich is now replaced by voodoo). Leaving Carolines sanity in the dark, Bonnie drops unconcious, leaving Tyler wounded on the island, Wes vampified, Enzo nearly staked by Jeremys old superior and Stefan and Damon facing the abyss in wich Azazels heart and Elena used to be